themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmcorder Yajna
Palmcorder Yajna (originally titled Sacrifice) is the 2nd song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. It first released as an EP, along with the B-sides "Butter Teeth" and "Snakeheads". Lyrics Holt Boulevard Between Gary and White Hooked up with some friends at the Travelodge Set ourselves up for the night Carpenter ants in the dresser Flies in the screen It will be too late by the time we learn What these cryptic symbols mean And I dreamt of a house Haunted by all you tweakers with your hands out And the headstones climbed up the hills And the headstones climbed up the hills Send somebody out for soda Comb through the carpet for clues Reflective tape on our sweatpants Big holes in our shoes Every couple minutes someone says he can't stand it any more Laugh lines on our faces Scale maps of the ocean floor And I dreamt of a camera Pointing out from inside the television And the aperture yawning and blinking And the headstones climbed up the hills If anybody comes to see me Tell 'em they just missed me by a minute If anybody comes in to our room while we're asleep I hope they incinerate everybody in it And I dreamt of a factory Where they manufactured what I needed Using shiny new machines And the headstones climbed up the hills Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-04-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-15 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Palmcorder Yajna songs